New Island
The New Island (できかけ島, Dekikake shima) ''is the largest and most dangerous kingdom, found at the end of King Corobo's journey. It is located in the northeast of The World, east of the Tiptoe Kingdom, and is the furthest point east that Corobo can explore. This country is incomplete, rendering it full of trash and still under construction. Jumbo Champloon is the king of this land and resides in a gigantic trash pile near the south. New Island is actually comprised of a more complete northern island and a much less complete southern island. New Island was the first land created by God, until he went to the bathroom and forgot about it, leaving it unfinished. Therefore the main race of New Island, Craftians, are feverishly busy attempting to finish the Island using any materials they can. All of its trees and bushes are cardboard cutouts, and many trash heaps are lying around, containing building blocks, TVs, boxes, tires, and the like. Patches of grass are missing, revealing cardboard underneath. New Island is accessed via a Steel Bridge in the north, flanked by two Clockwork Knights on the other side. After they are defeated, Corobo walks through a two pillars made of trash, and past a sign written in the Craftian's language. Beyond that is an Art piece in an enclosure blocked by a Fan Onii, which blows Corobo back and makes it difficult for him to approach. North of that is a spotlight that falls over a hidden hole. Continuing eastwards leads to a small field blocked by a Compass on either side. Further east is a pit with another Compass. The main path leads along a set of cliffs around this pit, with several Fan Onii blowing from the other side of a row of bushes, attempting to blow Corobo and company over the edge and into the Compass below. A variation of the Compass appears at the entrance, which stabs at the ground. Once past the cliffs, on the west side is the sole stationary Vacuum Onii, and on the east side is an entrance to the previously mentioned line of Fan Onii on the other side of the bushes, allowing Corobo and the Royal Guard to destroy them and access a purse. Further east is another Compass guarding a pile of building blocks (which can be destroyed by Craftians after the land is conquered), which blocks off a hole containing the Triangular Ruler weapon. Finally, another buildable Steel Bridge nearby leads to another fight against two Clockwork Knights. This bridge connects the north island to the south island. The south island begins with a split path: west leads to a Hot Spring, east leads to a scrap of paper translating the Craftian's language, and south is the main path forwards. The southern path is guarded by another Compass. Upon this path are several Fan Onii and Vacuum Onii that attempt to run over Corobo and company, as well as a few Onii Metal. At the end of this path is a field with a constructible Giga Elevator and another set of building blocks, this time blocking another translation paper and a Crab Onii. In between these is another stabbing Onii Metal. Once the Elevator is complete, Corobo gains access to a high cliff containing the final translation paper and an Art piece. Past this cliff is a slope down to another Hot Spring and many Craftians, as well as the God Memo for Jumbo Champloon's fight. The arena for Jumbo Champloon's battle is just ahead, taking place in a large spacious pile of trash, in the most unfinished part of the island. After Corobo defeats King Jumbo Champloon, the land becomes New Island Park, where the citizens of Alpoko are seemingly tasked with finishing the construction of the island. Corobo can now use a Craftian to access the previously mentioned areas, as well as two new areas adjacent to Champloon's arena, blocked by building blocks. The eastern area contains a plateau made of cardboard which holds an Art piece and many pots, including some golden pots that house Gold Bars and some that contain Escargoo. The western area leads to a set of particularly large buildable Steel Bridges which connect Alpoko to New Island via the Over-there-Beach and grant Corobo access to another Art piece. There are five hidden holes across New Island. While the first is marked with a spotlight, the other four are particularly hard to find without a Savvy Merchant. The holes all contain 18 Onii, one Onii Metal, and one Clockwork Knight each. An area north of the Castle is known as Near New Island, despite tenuous connections to this Kingdom. Music The music in this area is a lively remix of "Cakewalk" from Debussy's "Children's Corner" suite, fitting more uniformly into a typical 4/4 structure and featuring elements of acapella. Language Jumbo Champloon and the Craftians appear to speak gibberish, but the words they use actually have meaning, which can be translated using pieces of paper scattered around the island. Some translations are never revealed, such as Hungry and Cigarette. The locations are: # Past the second bridge, east, opposite the Hot Spring # In a corner of the cliff, after riding the Giga Elevator # Behind some building blocks near the Giga Elevator ''Main Article: Craftian UMA *Crab Onii *Fan Onii *Vacuum Onii *Compass *Clockwork Knight *Onii *Onii Metal *Escargoo *Pickle Pot Onii (During final Animal Book quest) Quests * 1 Treasure (Triangular Ruler) * 4 Art pieces * 1 Wonder Spot * 1 Crashed UFO (Panda) Etymology It is possible that the "New" in New Island is a slight mistranslation of the phrase Dekikake ''in Japanese, since the word has no English equivalent. While "New" somewhat makes sense, as the Island will be new once it is complete, it is also ironic since New Island is the oldest location in The World. Names in other countries Trivia *This is the only rival kingdom accessed via another rival kingdom. *This is the only place that has a Giga Elevator or Steel Bridges. **A second Giga Elevator appears floating on its own out-of-bounds, beyond the sea, near where the World of God and Final Boss arenas are stored. Some events in the game's files also warp Corobo to this Elevator, suggesting that it may have had another purpose in an unused area. *Despite being the biggest location, New Island has only one Wonder Spot location. Every other rival kingdom has at least two, although some Wonder Spot signs are physically found outside the kingdom's borders. *New Island is the only kingdom to have UMA exclusive to the kingdom, with the Fan Onii, Vacuum Onii and Compass never being found in any other location (disregarding Generated Quests). All other kingdoms' UMA appear elsewhere in The World, although the Tiptoe Kingdom is the only place the Mush Geezer can be found as a regular UMA and not a Guardian. **New Island is also the only location where Clockwork Knights can be found as regular UMA outside of the Guardian Battle in the Wavy Rock Forest. **This is therefore the area with the second largest amount of exclusive UMA, after Skull Plains. *"Olympic" is also a gibberish word uttered by the Alien in ''Chulip, another Yoshiro Kimura game. Similarly, the Alien dialect in Chulip can also be translated. *Even when translated, the language of New Island still sounds somewhat nonsensical. This is likely because the dialogue is still based on Japanese grammar rules, where subject markers are often omitted entirely and verbs appear at the end of a clause. For example, "Tapeworm Olympics" translates as "Adult Hate" which would mean "I hate adults" when applying Japanese grammar. *Despite the Craftian only moving into Alpoko after Champloon's defeat, a gate between New Island and Alpoko is still locked until Champloon is defeated, a seemingly unnecessary obstacle, given that the east side of Over-there-Beach and Champloon's arena both have building blocks that can only be passed through with the Craftian. This gate will therefore never appear as a legitimate obstacle to the player, and will only ever be found open under normal circumstances. *While the land itself is still under construction, the building block dragons and the Eastern based music suggest that when the land is finished it will resemble a Japanese- or Chinese-themed land. Gallery New Island Park WS.png|Wonder Spot location of New Island. Little King's Story Soundtrack--New Island New_island_map.png|New Island's location on the map New Island Map.png|New Island as it appears on New Little King's Story's map Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations __NOEDITSECTION__